The Microbiology Core is designed to provide infrastructure support for investigators in the CRC. The Core will support specimen collection for Projects, which involves Neisseria gonorrhoeae, Haemophilus ducreyi, and Treponema pallidum research. In one project, the Core will be responsible for the infrastructure required for assessment of STD pathogens, including N. gonorrhoeae, C. trachomatis and (perhaps) Trichomonas vaginalis in urine harvested from participants in the Add Health Program. The Core will also be used to develop a new diagnostic assay for trichomonas, which may be applied to urine. The resources of the Microbiology Core includes facilities in the Department of Hospital Laboratories and in the Division of Infectious Diseases.